


Incubus Nightmare

by pissboyciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, guard dog vincent, incubus sebastian, preteen ciel, slight watersports, some sebastian/vincent?, vinciel subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissboyciel/pseuds/pissboyciel
Summary: A series of cases involving the son's of noblemen being raped in their sleep have begun to appear all over London. Vincent Phantomhive is ordered by the Queen to bring an end to the serial rapist by any means. But Vincent is afraid he's in over his head when the prospect of an incubus demon being behind all of this faces him. And anyway... How is he meant to protect his son?
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

A chilled autumn night of 1887. On the outskirts of London trees were barren and the fields turned to yellow grass with the anticipation of winter. Tonight was as windy as London ever was this time of year. And the Phantomhive manor, manicured as it might be, was not immune to the change of seasons. 

Stark oak trees shivered the last of their leaves to the wind. Many piles of orange and red had already been made in various areas of the yard, prepped to be burned the next day. But inside the manor it was warm. Furnaces in each of the main rooms burned wonderfully. However, it was getting late, and the staff made their rounds dumping ashes and preparing the furnaces for tomorrow.

Upstairs, Vincent Phantomhive was finishing up in the drawing room while his wife bathed. He closed the schedule in front of him and looked up at the sound of pattering footsteps, “Ciel, shouldn’t you be asleep by this hour? There’s much to do tomorrow, my sweet earl.” His blue haired twelve year old looked down at his cold toes, an old blanket from his childhood held in his fist. He stood in front of his father’s desk, much like he’d seen others do before. “I was-was hoping papa could tuck me in,” his pitiful eyes met Vincent’s, “It’s not the same when Tanaka does it.”

Lord Phantomhive rose from his desk chair and came around the desk to ruffle a hand through Ciel’s soft hair, “It’s alright, shall we?” He took his small hand in his own and guided his son down the hall to his bedroom. Ciel remained close to his father, appreciating the warmth of his body heat on his thin limbs. His side of the hallway grew dimmer and dimmer, the candles around the manor blown out after they all presumed the young boy had fallen asleep. Vincent took a candelabra from a nearby window to light their trek. “I’m impressed you were able to make it all the way to the drawing room in this darkness without becoming afraid,” he ignored the trembling grip Ciel had on his hand, his utter fear of the dark seemingly not fading with age. 

Ciel nodded, his head brushing against Vincent’s arm, “Yes papa.” His lower lip quivered. Inside the young boy’s bedroom, his father placed the candelabra on his bedside table before tossing the thick covers open for Ciel to climb into. He sat on the edge of the bed, tucked Ciel under the duvet snug. “There, there,” Vincent hushed the boy’s whimpers, a mixture of embarrassment and nerves. He had a long way to go, but as Ciel grew more independent with age, he was too cowardly to seek emotional encouragement from his parents. Vincent missed nights like this, however. Nights he could stay by Ciel’s side, petting his hair or the small of his back, humming lullabies and listening as Ciel’s breathing would even out until he drifted to sleep. He wouldn’t dream of reprimanding him for his unhelped fears or vulnerability, it kept him young after all.

So, tonight was good. A peaceful end to a long day. Eventually Lady Phantomhive came to check on the two. Ciel was half asleep, his eyelids heavy and his limbs filled with an airy feeling of tranquility. The Lady took the other end of the bed and joined her husband in coddling their preteen to sleep. 

***

Hours later in the midst of night a storm brewed, picking up the thrashing winds and causing the naked tree branches to tap the windows. The small boy tossed and turned in his slumber. Inside the manor it was all much too still. The sound of a pin dropping would have been heard in this stale silence. The house slept, but it was never anyone inside the house you had to worry about, no. It was him you had to worry about. Sebastian Michaelis, thought only to be a legend until numerous stories told by privileged young boys and their ashamed fathers began to circulate London. 

The news came about slowly, of course. No high member of society wants to admit that their son's virginities had been stolen from them in their sleep. But soon enough an overwhelming number of cases appeared in Lord Phantomhive’s possession by order of the Queen. Because even the royal family wasn’t safe here.

How were you to stop what couldn’t be predicted or tracked? New cases came up every day, sometimes more than one a day, but that mostly came from noblemen waiting so long to bring the stories of their son’s forward. Each case was marked on a map Vincent had in the drawing room with a range of colors indicating their date. There was no specific area, no rhyme or reason, hardly even any target demographic besides the fact that they were all young boys. Because the perpetrator was running out of first class boys to violate, he then started dabbling in the likes of the middle class, too. 

With no sign of forced entry and no witnesses, it seemed to be a dead case. And for Vincent’s own son, well, he just had to hope nothing would happen to him. The thought kept him awake for hours every night. He couldn’t stand the idea of some man taking that from his son. Not the young Phantomhive. But it couldn’t be helped. He’d relayed multiple instances where his peers had tried in vain to keep their sons safe by any means. Isolation, bonding, chastity belts. The outcome was always the same.

Sebastian Michaelis. It burned in Vincent’s mind. Man, demon, spirit, he couldn’t be sure without seeing for himself. He assumed something along the lines of the supernatural spectrum. There was such little concrete evidence on him. Yet there was only one legend about somnophilic demons and that legend belonged to Michaelis. How to catch him, how to catch him…

A demon that could melt through walls, taking his victims without waking them. Leaving them to wake up in the morning confused, and with a sickening euphoric feeling. Covered in their own fluids and possibly with that of the demon’s left inside them. Impossibly sore from their hips to their ankles. 

Why? What could Sebastian Michaelis, demon or not, gain from this perverted atrocity? Vincent lied awake, meddling with the thought for a bit longer before he finally allowed himself to sleep.

And through the quiet manor came no further noise, only the faint whistle of the wind against brick outside. No sign of entry, no sign of exit. But that Michaelis, he was here. Had been for quite some time. Watching. Waiting. Almost distracted by the older Phantomhive to remember who he was here for. His clothes and hair like that of a black hole. His skin cold but far from deceased. He watched Lord Phantomhive fall asleep and came over to his bedside to make sure his breathing was shallow. Once he could be sure, he left the room. Floating elegantly over the carpet. Sebastian took his time, browsing the family portraits that lined the hall. In each and every one of them there was Rachel sat to the left, Vincent stood behind her to the right, and the small Phantomhive boy stood at his father’s side. Vincent’s hand on his shoulder, on his head in another where the earl was younger, and cupped around the side of his face in the most recently dated portrait. 

Human’s were so very interesting. Scared and ashamed of their vulnerable desires. So much so that there was practically a witch hunt going around to find Sebastian Michaelis. Could he be one of them? Just a man who was part of society, blending in inconspicuously. And how did they plan to figure out if a mortal of their own blood was this feared Michaelis? Sebastian wondered. He tore himself from his thoughts and continued to Ciel Phantomhive’s room. 

Ciel Phantomhive, the last young noble within a fifty mile radius he hadn’t come to visit. And his father didn’t even bother to try and protect his son’s virginity even though he had to have known Ciel was next, being the lead in their pitiful investigation. This momentum, the anticipation for when was all for Lord Phantomhive. It was a shame really, how unprotected little Phantomhive was in his bed. No fun. Sebastian clicked the lock on his door and ventured slowly to the side of the bed.

He laid with his tiny mouth parted, his soft eyelashes rested against his cheeks. Fluffy blue tendrils framed his face and sprawled out against his pillow. A stuffed rabbit was tucked carefully between his arms. Not surprising for a child prone to night terrors. Sebastian took his fingernail, pointed and black, and ran it slowly along Ciel’s cheekbone, then to his jaw like he imagined the older Phantomhive had done in those family portraits. He watched with wonder as Ciel shivered from the graze. This one was much prettier than the other boys he had marked. It was going to be an eventful night, he dared to wish the sun wouldn’t rise to ruin their fun in a short three hours. Sebastian admitted wholeheartedly to the time he wasted stalking Lord Phantomhive.

The demon pulled the covers from Ciel’s body slowly. He brought himself up in the air, then landed his legs gently on either side of the boy as not to wake him. “Tiny, tiny Phantomhive. You look too much like your father for your own good,” he whispered, his long fingers traveling slowly up the warm expanse of the boy’s thigh. An evil grin smeared across his face when Ciel opened his legs on his own. “And so slutty, giving yourself up to an older gentleman like myself. I can’t help but wonder if Lord Phantomhive were as willing as you when he was your age. I bet he was. Possibly even more so.” The thought made Sebastian swell in his trousers. 

He undid his pants with one hand while the other swept Ciel’s sleep shirt up his legs. He slipped his hand underneath the fabric and felt up the boy’s soft tummy. “Would you believe me if I told you my favorite part wasn’t even the sex?” Sebastian was speaking to a brick wall, of course. He untied the string holding Ciel’s shirt closed at the base of his neck and watched the fabric unravel. “No. My favorite part is afterward. Seeing your cute body used and filthy for its first time. I wish I could be here for the morning after as well, but I’ll just have to get off to what I hear the other little boys tell their fathers.” 

A “tch” came from Sebastian’s mouth. He leaned in close to listen to the young Phantomhive’s shallow breaths. The demon pulled himself out of his trousers finally, shivering at the heavy arousal at his hips. “Perfect, even in sleep,” Sebastian leaned in further, his cock laid on Ciel’s stomach and their faces met. “As tight as ever, I’m sure of it.”

Long nails traveled up Ciel’s chest, his shirt pushed up to his shoulders by now. Sebastian parted his own lips as he pried the little mouth open with two fingers. “Mmmm,” he concealed his painful arousal and chewed the inside of his cheek. His fingers slid down Ciel’s tongue until he gagged him just a touch, quickly pulling his fingers back so he didn’t choke him. Necrophilia was the Undertaker’s thing.

He thrusted his fingers in and out of his mouth to lather them in saliva. Sebastian traveled light, so there wasn’t much room on him to bother with carrying lube. With the way this particular boy was, he imagined himself taking his delectable little body dry and raw, but there was no possible way he could keep the boy asleep that way. Once he’d finished violating Ciel’s mouth to his content, he pulled his fingers back slowly. Watching strings of spit coat his fingers. Next he moved down to Ciel’s lower half, spreading his legs on either side of his body, bony knees up toward his chest. He took his wet fingers and rubbed both his middle and ring finger over the tight puckered rim. 

The small Phantomhive rustled in the sheets, his lashes twitching against his cheeks briefly. Sebastian’s eyes glowed red in the dark room that was only illuminated by the moonlight peering through the sheer curtains. He took the stuffed rabbit lying haphazardly in Ciel’s left arm and put the toy on his chest, adjusting his arm so he kept a tighter hold of it. His other hand remained occupied kneading Ciel’s entrance in order to relax the muscles.

“I do believe you’ll be my last, Phantomhive. At least for another century or so, whenever I get bored I suppose,” the demon purred, his head clouded with arousal. He couldn’t help but get like this. Something about the Phantomhive’s gave the sex fiend everything he needed and more. As he pressed his fingers into the unforgiving heat that was Ciel Phantomhive and his unconscious body, he felt a rush. His toes curled and his cock twitched. He should be full for at least two centuries after this craze. Sebastian scissored his fingers and watched the boy wriggle a bit. He wondered what he could be dreaming during a time like this.

The older man spit on his free hand and cupped his cock. It wasn’t but every once in a while when Sebastian got a fulfilling lay like this, and he wasn’t even inside the boy yet. Once Ciel was stretched adequately, or at least well enough for Sebastian to fit his cock in him without waking the Phantomhive -- he liked a bit of struggle, teetering on the edge and having to be careful not to wake his victim -- he did something he didn’t normally do. The demon took the time to get his clothes off, one dark layer at a time.

A crack of thunder came then, followed by a flash of lightning that lit up Sebastian’s nude figure hovered over the Phantomhive. Sebastian’s eyes quickly flicked to the sleeping boy, no doubt waking up from the jarring noise. “Shhh, you’re dreaming, Ciel,” he whispered gently, caressing the soft skin of his cheek. Ciel hardly opened his eyes. He leaned into the touch and fell quiet again. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. Everything would be ruined if Ciel woke up and screamed or notified the Lord. The demon pulled his hand away and watched him for a moment, enjoying him in this state. He caught himself wondering what the boy was like awake. Anyway, once he was ready, Sebastian leaned back over Ciel and took both of his thin ankles into one hand. He held his legs up in the air and spread his cheeks with the other hand. Hm. Not yet. He folded Ciel’s legs back onto his chest then leaned down far enough so his face met the small, round bum of choice for the night. Thumbing over the ring of muscle, Sebastian spit onto his hole and rubbed it in before he brought his tongue forward and dipped it inside.

Ciel’s body reacted positively to the touch. An audible hitch to his breath and a firm grip on the bitter rabbit. Sebastian took his time and indulged in both opening him up and getting him wet. His cock was throbbing, aching to get a taste of this somehow perfect mortal. The smell of baby powder filled his senses. If he had less pride he would let out a moan. Short fangs sank into the plush skin of Ciel’s inner thigh. Not too hard, but hard enough to leave marks that wouldn’t go away for several days. Sebastian took his bites and continued his work along the boy’s smooth legs. 

“Made to be fucked,” he mumbled, “Just like all boys.” An evil grin. Sebastian sat back up finally. He grabbed the pair of skinny knees and spread them open. “Phantomhive,” he growled, guiding himself into the sleeping earl. He knew exactly how much his girth would affect any conscious boy. But asleep, his body was much more at ease. Carefully manipulated. The red-eyed beast bottomed out entirely, holding onto Ciel’s hips for dear life. This feeling, the complete consumption of pleasure and power, it gave him as much ecstasy as he did to his lying victims. Broad shoulders hovered over the tiny Phantomhive. The bed began to rock. Animalistic noises came from the demon. He sank his teeth back into Ciel’s skin, on his shoulder this time. Then his neck. Even going as far as to bite his bottom lip, breaking the delicate skin and tasting his blood. He thought his heart might stop.

“Phantomhive,” more desperate this time. His dark nails ran jagged red lines down Ciel’s torso. His cock went back just enough so only the tip was left before it would go all the way back inside. Just as tight as he’d thought. As beautiful and alluring as his father. Coy and soft even in slumber. A warm feeling enveloped the demon. He shuddered and closed his eyes, his forehead resting against Ciel’s small chest. His silk black hair tickling his sides.

Anyone else would have been ashamed of approaching climax so soon. But for Sebastian, it was his livelihood. To mark mortals with his corruption, his cum. Distorting their views on sexuality and leaving them to wish for the demon’s return another night. It never came, of course. Not in their lifetimes. They’d have to be content writing their pornographic books and spreading the word of Sebastian Michaelis in secret. But maybe… with this mortal, this boy… maybe he’d see Michaelis more than once. 

Sebastian groaned, almost in pain and he grabbed onto the headboard of the large posh bed. When he looked down at the Phantomhive boy he could almost see Vincent looking back at him in the shadows. Time slowed then. He watched closely as he went in and out of him, his muscles clinging to Sebastian’s length. All wet and worn out between the legs. He finally acknowledged Ciel’s cock then. Small and laying half soft against the bulge in his stomach. It was a lot for his body to take.

Gasping and huffing out his breaths, Sebastian reached down to touch Ciel’s cock. Not to pleasure him, but more out of curiosity. He felt the soft, warm skin under his nails and bit his bottom lip. Adorable, was that odd? Sebastian gave his balls a gentle squeeze before dropping the length back down against Ciel’s skin. He was holding back his orgasm by now, not wanting his fun to end so soon. But as he kept his eyes on the sleeping boy it became more difficult. So unaware.

His attention was pulled away when he felt a warm stream touch his leg. And that was it. There was no more holding back, no more restraint, no more being careful. Because the twelve year old Phantomhive boy was pissing himself. Peeing, all over his tummy and down between his legs. Wetting the bed. This happened sometimes, what with the strain Sebastian’s cock put on the boy’s bladder and the young nature of the boys he slept with. But it drove the fiend wild. With a few more thrusts he was coming deep inside the earl, marking him for the rest of his life. The best for last.

Sebastian pulled out with a grunt, pulling himself together. He kept watching the boy. The stream of his pee slowed to a stop in the sheets. Ciel Phantomhive laid with his legs spread, his once pure hole now stretched to filth and sin. Covered in bite marks, scratches, and some bruises from Sebastian’s grip. Cum and spit drying between his legs. Piss still hot on his skin. Sebastian wished to take a photograph of him. But the mental picture would have to suffice. Where would he get a photo of a naked boy printed, anyhow?

Nonetheless, the demon cleaned and dressed himself. He pulled a chair from the corner of the room and brought it to the side of the bed. Sebastian couldn’t shake his devilish smile as he examined the boy. He pictured Lord Phantomhive’s reaction when he came to find his son in this state by morning.

Sebastian looked out the window then. Admired the green sky, a mixture of night’s blue darkness and morning light. Another crack of thunder and it began to rain heavily. So much for the Lord’s plan to burn debris today. Too bad, Sebastian thought. He knew Vincent hated when his plans were delayed.

A small Ciel began to stir in his sleep once more, cue for Sebastian to say goodbye. He stood from the chair, not bothering to return it to the corner. “Sleep well, young Phantomhive. You’ve got a very long day ahead of you,” he brushed Ciel’s hair from his forehead then leaned down to place a kiss there. And he was gone as quickly as he came.

***

To say the manor was a mess the following morning was nothing short of the truth. Tanaka came to dress Ciel after providing tea for his parents when he found the state he was in. “Master Ciel…!” the butler checked the room for any sign that Michaelis was still here. He understood what happened, being the butler of the Queen’s guard dog. Ciel yawned and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, “Good morning, Tana-” He stopped himself short. His face grew bright red and he thrusted the covers over himself. “G-Get out!” he trembled.

“As you wish. I will send for your father,” Tanaka closed the bedroom door behind him. Ciel looked down at himself, his whole body blushed. It couldn’t be. His father was supposed to protect him. And this feeling- the satisfaction he felt. The fuzzy feeling in his chest and his bones, it was just like he’d heard from others. But the mess. Ciel had never felt so disgusted by himself.

His father entered the room then. Alone, thank goodness. “Ciel?! Don’t tell me it’s true-” the older Phantomhive stopped himself as well, his eyes catching sight of the bite marks against his son’s neck. He clenched his fist and threw the sheets from Ciel’s body. The young boy gasped and wrapped his arms around himself, tears in his eyes, “I’m sorry, Father!” He went pale with shame. Ciel couldn’t imagine it when he’d heard his peers tell their stories, but it was all too real now. The overwhelming sense of embarrassment and disappointment. Vincent’s face was covered in it.

“Ciel…” gentler. Vincent pulled a clean blanket around his son’s quivering shoulders. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you as I promised. This isn’t your fault, don’t be afraid to look at me.”

Ciel sniffled and looked up at his father. He wreaked of sex and piss. But nothing compared to the look in his eyes. Vincent sighed and pushed Ciel’s hair from his face, “Let’s go take a bath.” He carried the boy to the bathroom, where Tanaka had prepared warm water waiting for them. Lord Phantomhive washed his son carefully, neither of them saying much despite their minds racing. Perhaps searching for what to say. After his bath, each of the Phantomhive boys joined Lady Phantomhive for breakfast and late morning tea. No one mentioned what happened. Ciel wasn’t sure if his mother even knew. He hoped not.

Vincent requested Ciel to the drawing room later that day. Ciel sat in the chair in front of his father’s desk. The senior Phantomhive held a pen in his hand, a notebook on his desk before him. “Then, Ciel. Is there anything you can remember from last night?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ciel and Vincent try to tackle the events from yesterday, a familiar stranger pays a visit to the Phantomhive manor. Vincent is reminded of his childhood as he carries on with the visitor's game.

It never stopped raining in London. Uncomfortable silence engulfed the manor, but today was a different silence than that of last night. The kind of quiet you’d find at a funeral. It was if the whole manor had lost part of the young master. Ciel couldn’t stand it. He wanted to be angry with them, to tell them to mind their business. But everyone knew. The boy sat in his father’s drawing room, his knees buckled together nervously. He held his clamped hands between his thighs and stared at the wood of his father’s desk. Is there anything you can remember from last night? Vincent had asked minutes ago. Ciel wanted to squirm in his chair, but his bruised thighs and sore backside kept him still.

“Yes,” he breathed out painfully. The heat of his skin blazed against the collar of his shirt. “During the lightning storm… I woke up at one point. I-I thought I was dreaming-” He swallowed hard, his flushed face as red as a tomato. Ciel tried desperately to compose himself. There wasn’t much he could remember, but rather a lingering feeling in the tops of his thighs and lower stomach that made him react this way. From his own desires of a repeat of last night. It was naughty and he knew it. But also because of the look in Vincent’s eyes. His face was trying hard to be soft and gentle with his little violated preteen, however his eyes… Cold and blue and all too knowing of what emotions Ciel was truly enduring as a result of the night before. “So I went back to sleep. But I saw him, at least- at least part of him,” Ciel sucked his shaking lip into his mouth.

Vincent’s eyes widened, “You saw him? What did he look like?” Soft hands gripped the pencil and notepad tighter. He took note of anything Ciel could give him. Temporarily forgetting that his best lead was coming from his own son. “Dark hair. Light skin. And you said black nails?” Vincent’s eyebrows came together. Ciel nodded slowly. The older Phantomhive leaned back in his seat. Black fingernails. Surely no man would paint his nails with varnish. He’d stand out completely. Evidence suggested that Michaelis might be someone of higher class himself since he was able to get into the homes of noblemen so easily. But surely someone would remember black fingernails if they had seen him on the street or in their own home. Perhaps he should have been searching for a woman. No, Vincent had already considered that option. On one hand, it wouldn’t be hard for maybe a stylist or another lady of the sort to come into a nobles home and have access to their bedrooms. Painted nails would go unbothered, even if they were a menacing black color. Vincent laid the notepad and pencil back on the desk and massaged his temples with a labored sigh. 

It couldn’t be a woman, though. Ciel remembered a man and his faint memory was all he had to go off of. And at this point Vincent had decided that the motive had to be sexual. He’d asked himself why someone would do this over and over and he finally assumed he was overthinking the matter. That this thing was only interested in sex. And men were more sexually motivated than women, Vincent knew that to be true by his own experience. A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth at the thought. The odds this criminal was not human was practically ten to one. It wasn’t much but he felt like he was getting somewhere. 

He looked back up at his son, whose face was waiting expectantly. Vincent’s sly smile rose to his cheeks. Pert and well managed as always. “You’ve been a tremendous help, Ciel. Are you waiting for me to tell you what I’m thinking?” his twelve year old nodded again. His nerves seemed to be subsiding at least. “I can confidently say that what happened to you was done by an inhuman creature taking the form of a man. I believe he can go through walls and possibly even fly. Like a spirit of some sort. What do you think, Ciel?”

The bluenette’s eyes faltered under his father’s watch. He looked back down at the carpeted floor. “I suppose that is likely, considering the circumstances…” he trailed off. Ciel didn’t have to look to know Vincent was smiling that same smile. Understated and confident and alluring. He’d felt the weight of that smile all his life. Vincent tapped the side of his thumb on the desk twice, “Let’s take a break. It’s about time for tea,” he stood, adjusting his jacket and came around the desk. “Come, Ciel.” Firmer. Ciel took Vincent’s offered hand and shadowed behind him on the way to the billiard room.

Lady Phantomhive busied herself with a novel, every so often peering over her reading glasses while the boys played on the billiard table after their tea. To their pleasure, Ciel was coming out of the hole he dug himself in this morning. He couldn’t bother to think about any of that when he was too focused on his strategy against his father for the game before him. Ciel’s competitiveness came naturally, but it elevated substantially in the presence of Vincent. Vincent never gave Ciel a win, not even at silly card games when he was younger. Not that Ciel wanted to be given a win, that would just be insulting. He wanted to outsmart or out trick him to win.

However, when the man you’re up against taught you how to play every game you’ve ever gone against him in, then the situation becomes a lot more easier said than done. Ciel broke the fifteen rolling targets out of their formation. He made two solids in. And for a moment everything was fine. Normal, almost. “You’re stripes,” the boy watched his father prowl the edges of the table, eyeing his possible moves. Vincent stopped and prepared his stick, shooting the cue ball off of one edge of the table and making three stripes in. Ciel crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with an exaggerated huff, “Why do you ask me to play billiards if you’re only going to beat me in the first turn?”

Lord Phantomhive ignored his bratty son and tried his hand at his next target, a number fourteen ball that was an easy shot to the pocket closest to it. “You shouldn’t be so quick to give up, Ciel. You’ll never reach what you’re after that way,” he spoke smoothly, not taking his focus off of the ball. He shot with his left hand and missed, then stood up straight. “Your turn,” Vincent walked away from the table and took Ciel’s spot against the wall. The younger Phantomhive boy stared at the table with a frown, “You wasted the shot on purpose, yet you still left me nothing to hit either.” He only received a wink in response.

Ciel looked back at the table, feeling the tops of his hands become warm. He imitated what Vincent had done minutes before, circling the table for possible shots and wielding a confident air around him- even if it were just for show. “I don’t understand, what am I supposed to do this turn?”

Vincent let out a playful coo, “Here.” He was away from his position against the wall just as quickly as he’d gone to it. Lord Phantomhive put an arm around his boy, guiding him a foot to his left then leaned down at eye level with him and pointed. Down the table was the only shot open on the table, and it would take a skilled player to make it. “I think you can do it,” he purred, somehow maneuvering behind Ciel before the boy could notice. He rested his chin on Ciel’s shoulder and put him into proper form. “If you rest your hand on the table like this,” the twelve year old’s wrist was dainty in his hand, “then you’re perfect.”

Ciel missed the instruction entirely, his eyes on his father’s hand and his heart in his throat. Beating deafeningly loud in his ears. He was brought back to the day before when Vincent had bathed him.

“The water is getting cold already,” Ciel had muttered with a pout, goosebumps scaling up his back and down his limbs. He held his knees to his chest while Vincent rinsed his hair. “Almost done,” the man whispered. The chilled bathroom was silent, only the ripples of the water interrupting the quiet when Ciel would squirm. It had been years since Vincent had even been in the same room as Ciel while he was dressing, much less bathing him. Still as thin and weak as ever. Undoubtedly a late bloomer like his father. It shouldn’t have felt so necessary to explore every square inch of Ciel’s exposed skin, soft and pale. Littered and defiled with bite marks and bruises. Hot red lines left in the wake of long fingernails. Ciel, still flushed with shame and guilt, gasped or jolted at every touch. Vincent should have been saddened, worried. And part of him was worried for him, just not worried about the right things.

A firm hand grasped the back of Ciel’s neck then, causing the boy to straighten himself and look at his father just from the corner of his eye. Vincent leaned in close to his ear, “Did you enjoy it?” His warm breath tickled Ciel’s nape. Ciel sat with his jaw dropped, searching for anything other than yes. “I-I… Why are you asking me?” 

Vincent tightened the grip slightly, “Because he’s still in you. You can feel him, can’t you? His filth is dirtying the bath water. And you can’t look at me because you want him. Is that it? Just like every other boy he’s gotten his hands on.” It had always been a curse, the way Vincent could read Ciel like an open book. “But you must have forgotten what we discussed when I first told you about this case, Ciel.”

The young boy finally turned his head to look into the sharp blue eyes above him. “You said… You said that you would protect me. That nothing would happen to me. You were sure of it.”

Vincent dropped his hand from Ciel’s neck and sighed, “You’re right. And I failed you. I was too confident in myself, I thought we had a good lead… But that is why you can’t let this torment you. This information will not leave this manor. No one will know what happened to you.” He combed his hand through Ciel’s damp hair. “I will protect your pride, if I can’t do anything else. I’m sorry, Ciel.”

It was unnerving to hear his father apologize. Ever since the order of this case came from the Queen, Vincent hadn’t been the same. He could only be cool and collected for so long before his anxiousness would trap him. He’d be quick to anger, unsympathetic. But somehow, after Ciel had fallen victim, and after their talk in the bathroom, it was as if Vincent’s feelings on the case had subsided. He didn’t have to worry about what had already been done.

Ciel stared at the ball at the end of the table, coming back to the billiard room once again. His flashback ended. He did his best to ignore the warm press of Vincent’s hips behind him. Vincent’s touch had always been there, this wasn’t new behavior. He was a physical person, oftentimes flustering and surprising unsuspecting visitors with his poised touch. Ciel thought nothing of it in the past, but as he got older and began to experiment physically, the touches were harder and harder to miss. So sheltered from anyone else his age, how was he meant to be the moral compass pointing to what was considered normal? He was in the palm of Vincent’s hand.

“I can do it myself,” his blazened cheeks spoke louder than his bratty tone. Nonetheless, Vincent backed off. He stood behind the young Phantomhive boy and watched his shaky elbows as he took the shot. And landed it perfectly. “Hah,” Ciel smirked toward his father. As thorny as Ciel could be, it was all too endearing to see him being his normal self again. Such a hard exterior with insides as fragile as glass. Carrying a blanket and begging his father to tuck him into bed one night, then trying to show him up in a game of billiards the next. Hormones? “Your turn again,” Vincent chuckled quietly. Ciel did his round of the table. This time he truly had nothing to shoot at. The cue ball was trapped by striped balls. “Problem?” Vincent grinned from one corner of his mouth.

Ciel poked his lip out, “No.” He leaned down and shot the cue ball hard, making one of Vincent’s balls in. “There, now when I win I can say I even tried to help you,” he came over to Vincent and looked up at him. Before Lord Phantomhive could counter his son’s tude, Tanaka appeared suddenly. “Master, it seems we have an unexpected guest waiting for you downstairs. With business he said he could only tell you about. My apologies for the interruption,” he bowed, sharing a glance with Vincent that couldn’t be missed. Vincent looked at Rachel, who had closed her book and set it aside, and gave her one short nod. He then looked down at Ciel and put his hands on his shoulders, “Stay here with Mummy. We’ll continue our game shortly.” Vincent ruffled Ciel’s hair - the only person who ever got away with doing so - before he made his exit toward the staircase. 

Ciel scoffed. He hadn’t called Lady Phantomhive “mummy” in two years. The sudden shift in atmosphere made him wonder. He went over toward a window and looked outside. There was no sign of a horse carriage that should have delivered the guest.

Vincent pulled a suit jacket over his undershirt and buttoned it. A little dressed down on his “day off,” even more so since he wasn’t expecting visitors. His eyes landed on the shadow waiting for him at the entryway as he cascaded down the steps. The visitor removed his hat with a polite bow at his hips, “Lord Phantomhive, I’m pleased to make your acquaintance. I do apologize for arriving unannounced, caught up in a storm, you could say.” His clothes, darker than any night Vincent had ever seen, were barely damp despite his words. Vincent stood before him, as cool as ever. Cunning blue eyes met dull grey. “Well here you are, at my estate and calling me by name. Yet you’ve failed to introduce yourself to me. To whom do I owe the pleasure?” his gaze trailed down the man’s frame. Long and trim. Gloved hands hanging low on his arms.

The stranger chuckled lightly, “My, where are my manners. My name is Samuel Moore, and I’ve come today to ask you a few questions.” 

Vincent looked over at Tanaka and ordered him to make them tea before he met Samuel’s eyes again, “Samuel Moore, are you from the Scotland Yard?” He waved for the man to follow him, leading him to the music room where they could be alone. Farthest from the billiard room upstairs. 

Samuel let out a low chuckle, “Not quite. But I heard about your case and I thought I might be of some help.”

“Help?” Vincent had yet to let his guard down. He sat on one of the benches in the music room. Not made to be sat on for long periods of time, but that was alright since he didn’t plan on allowing this “Samuel Moore” to stay long. Samuel sat across from him on his own bench, “Yes, I believe I do have some valuable information for you. My...Lord.”

Vincent’s expression didn’t quiver in the slightest. He took his cup of tea from Tanaka once it was ready for them. Tanaka then went to their guest, “May I take your coat sir. It’s a bit wet.” Samuel’s eyes wided, “How silly of me! Please do, servant.” His coat was off with a shrug of his shoulders, revealing a firm but sleek body underneath. Samuel then took the teacup offered to him and stared at the brown liquid with intrigue. “Is something the matter?” Vincent sat back against the bench, one leg crossed over the other.

Samuel looked up at the Phantomhive, “Not at all. Say, where’s the Lady on a stormy day like this one?”

“I don’t believe my mistress is of your concern. Why don’t we focus on that “valuable information” you mentioned. What is it about this case that you know of? Not much has been made public whatsoever.” Samuel nodded swiftly. A smile, almost flirtatious, graced the visitor’s lips, “This creature you are hunting, it still resides in London.”

Vincent’s brow curved slightly. No mention of the perpetrator being non-human had ever been given to anyone outside of this manor. The information was only known to those who Vincent had spoken to directly. Even then, that was only three people in all of London. Rachel, Diedrich, and Ciel. Vincent cleared his throat gently, “Please, do continue. Samuel Moore.” The man across from him sat his full teacup on the small coffee table between them, “I’m afraid the rest of the information can only be shared with you, Lord Phantomhive. You can’t trust anyone these days.” He peered over at Tanaka, who stood silently by Vincent’s side.

So it was like that. Bastard. “Very well. If you’ll excuse us, Tanaka,” Vincent looked up at the older man with a nod. Tanaka gathered their teacups and exited quietly. Samuel hummed with interest, “You are a very trusting man, aren’t you?” Vincent remained quiet, his gaze fixed on the man before him. Samuel only smiled greater. “Anyway, I have reason to believe that the beast you’re after is still in the Phantomhive domain. Isn’t that troubling?”

“Impossible,” Vincent countered, “He doesn’t stay in one area any longer than he needs to. He’s unpredictable and can travel great distances at an astounding speed. That is… unless you have a reason I’m wrong about that?”

Samuel’s grin finally came full bloom, his unnatural fangs showing themselves no doubt. “Such a clever man, you are. You’ve known all this time and still entertained my little game with you?” Samuel removed his gloves, his nails black as coal. He looked back up at Vincent with flaming red eyes. “Sebastian Michaelis,” Vincent feigned stability, inside he was rather concerned about the predicament this demon put him in. “Of course I had my suspicions from the beginning, I only had to wait for you to reveal yourself to me. Studying you for months has taught me nothing if not that you are not a patient being.” Sebastian tapped a finger on his chin, “But doesn’t my presence worry you, my Lord? Even I’ll admit it is completely out of character for me to visit one of my mortals more than once. Why do you suppose I am here?”

Vincent clasped his hands over his knee. It was a very fair question indeed. If he weren’t after Ciel in his sleep, then what reason would he have for being here? Why would he waste his time coming during the day to speak to Vincent? He began to question everything he thought he knew about the demon. Lord Phantomhive only shook his head, “I’m afraid my son is very much awake at this hour. And you’ve already had him once… Despite your crimes, you don’t strike me as someone who is violent. So I should have nothing to fear then, correct?”

Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh at the Lord’s pitiful attempt to make sense of all of this. “My. Clever Phantomhive, out sensed by a mere demon like myself. What a pity. Here I was hoping you’d picked up on my intentions in all this time you’ve spent helplessly playing cat and mouse. Don’t you see? I’ve spent months in London, keeping you busy with case after case. I had just about every boy of my liking. All except for one. A young and pretty Ciel Phantomhive. The spitting image of his father. His father, who I had watched for so very long…”

The demon was met with silence. Vincent stared at him with a mix of shock and disbelief painted over his features. He clenched his fist at his lap, “Just spit it out demon. What are you waiting for?” Sebastian cooed delicately, his nails beginning to tap against his thigh. “I hoped maybe you had remembered. You had just turned eleven that day. You had stayed up late that night playing with your new toys. And I watched carefully, waiting. You were so exhausted from your long day of fun that when I got a bit carried away you still didn’t wake. Not a single stir in your sleep. Your son is different from you in that regard, he is quite the light sleeper.”

Vincent held a tight grip on the edge of the bench to keep his hands from shaking. Of course he remembered. Or at least, he had a clue as to what happened to him on his eleventh birthday. He couldn’t recall anything clearly from that day. But he’d never been the same since. Sebastian Michaelis was just supposed to be some evil fairytale. A ghost story the boys at school joked about.

“I heard you went on to be rather promiscuous in your youth, despite your nobility,” Sebastian smirked, “I wish I could have been there for every moment. Sadly us demon’s tire easily after a frenzy. I had to take several decades away from you. Time in the human world is fleeting, truly. So here you are now, you’ve made something of your life and you’ve given the world your carbon copy. Your son. You love him as a father, but there’s more to it, isn’t there?”

“Shut up,” Vincent was losing his composure. It didn’t exactly come easy to wrap his mind around everything. “What is it you want? I can’t imagine a demon has much use for defiling the name of a human amongst other humans in this world?”

So Lord Phantomhive didn’t even deny his deliciously impure thoughts. Sebastian’s pants became tighter just at the fact. “I want you to be happy, Vincent Phantomhive. To indulge in your desires and live a satisfied life. That’s what you’ve been after for all these years, isn’t it? The satisfaction you felt the night of your eleventh birthday. Neither man nor woman have been able to pacify you, so eventually you seized your search. You married a pretty woman and gave her a child. Now you are living with the fact that your brain is telling you maybe, just maybe the earl can bring you that satisfaction you so desperately yearn for.” The music room grew still. In all his life, no one tore down Vincent’s walls like Sebastian Michaelis did.

“If it is of any consolation, I am terribly sorry for the emotion I’ve caused you. For you are now too old for my tastes, so not even now can I offer you that satisfaction again.” Vincent’s shoulders caved in. He felt guilty for his thoughts about Ciel, his curiosity… He was all too vulnerable for the beast now.

Sebastian stood from the bench and kneeled down in front of Lord Phantomhive, his voice low, “But I must tell you, even though it may be obvious, I have never once forgotten about Vincent Phantomhive. And that is why I have returned. You’ve given me a gift, the heir to your title. I got to taste him once and, just like with you all those years ago, I am not satisfied. And I will not allow myself to ruin a second chance like this one. Because in the way you’ve longed for my touch your entire life, I too have longed for yours. I want you, and you’ve given the world your son. A part of you. So I will have him, again and again. But don’t mistake me for some selfish animal. It’s like I said, I wish for your happiness. That is why we will do it together.”

Vincent quickly met the demon’s eyes, his eyebrows knitted together on his forehead, “What could you possibly be implying that we-” He was cut off with a hand around his throat, his breath quickly pulled from his lungs. Sebastian tsked, “I knew you’d take convincing. Give in Vincent, for your own sake.” He hushed the fidgety Lord and joined their lips swiftly. The mortal stilled, shock still marked all over him. 

And in an instant, Vincent Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis were joined as one inside Vincent’s body. Vincent relaxed, blinking a few times. He looked around the empty room before standing. Tanaka was waiting for him outside. He held a pistol out to his master. Vincent smiled, “Tanaka, please. That won’t be necessary in the slightest. Our guest has already made his exit.” Paying no mind to his dumb-founded servant, Vincent returned upstairs to the billiard room. He knocked twice before opening the door.

“Daddy!” Ciel ran to his father, his arms around him tight. Lady Phantomhive greeted him as well. “You were gone for so long, Mother and I grew worried,” Ciel pouted. Vincent placed a hand on top of Ciel’s head, “My precious boy. You had nothing to fret over. It was simply business, I must have forgotten. How careless of me. Work must really be getting to my head.” He chuckled heedlessly, waving Rachel away to continue her own business. “Say, Ciel. Why don’t we forget about this billiards game and read a book together?”

Ciel looked strangely, “Father, you never abandon a game halfway through. I could have beat you this time!”

“Precisely, why play a game I know I will lose? Come, let's read Fenian Cycle, it used to be my favorite as a child.” Vincent smiled cheerily, taking Ciel’s hand and leading him over to a chair for them to sit in. Ciel‘s cheeks tinged pink, “It was my favorite too, you know,” he mumbled grudgingly. His eyes widened as Vincent lifted him up to put him in his lap. He huffed, “Don’t you think I’m a bit old for this, Father?”

Lord Phantomhive shook his head firmly, “Let me enjoy your youth, Ciel. Being a brat only makes me want you more.”

Ciel swallowed around his dry throat, turned slowly to face the book in his father’s hand, his heart beat in his ear drums. They sat for almost two hours reading. Of course Ciel fell asleep eventually, his head fit into the crook of Vincent’s neck. But Vincent still sat there, reading the book to himself. So this was Vincent’s favorite book. Sebastian had always wondered what it was about. A heroic tale, charming enough to interest any boy around Ciel’s age. He grew rather tired himself. A strange feeling for a demon who had not slept once in centuries. But soon enough, another mortal entered the room to notify him about dinner. Vincent sighed quietly and closed the book. He picked Ciel up and carried him to his bedroom.

The young boy’s bedroom. He passed Vincent’s bedroom to get to it. Such fond memories inside each one. Sebastian was fond of watching Vincent sleep. Inside Ciel’s room he carefully dressed the boy in his sleep shirt, just saving himself time for later. With the way that sat together for hours like that, there was no way for Ciel not to breathe in enough of Sebastian’s scent to not rest for a few hours more. Vincent would check on him again after dinner to be sure. And if all went well, he’d tell Rachel he was done for the night and he’d slip into Ciel’s room once more. Lady Phantomhive always enjoyed her time alone to knit by the fire on rainy evenings such as this one.

Once Ciel was undressed and tucked in, Vincent went downstairs to join his wife for dinner. Informing her that Ciel was tired after the events from last night and the time they spent playing all day. Sebastian was only able to endure the taste of human food at this moment because Vincent’s body needed it. It would be shameful to allow Vincent to collapse due to lack of energy in the middle of their fun with the Phantomhive boy.

They ate in odd silence, naturally. Sebastian had stalked Vincent all this time but it wasn’t as if he’d paid much attention to his wife. Once he’d finished eating, albeit messily, he got up from the table. “Enjoy some alone time by the fire, won’t you? I’m going to retire for the night. I believe Ciel wore me out today as well,” he nodded his head toward Lady Phantomhive and made his way upstairs. First a bath. It couldn’t hurt to see what he’d be working with, now could it? So he ordered the servants to prepare his hot water. Sebastian stripped Vincent’s body of its clothing. Slow and sensual. He was already in the mood but it’d been awhile since he’d possessed anyone, arousing his human shell may take some experimenting. 

He stepped into the tub and laid back, soaking in the warm water. It was bothersome, the way Vincent’s body wanted to sink into the water and fall asleep. He’d have plenty of hours left in the night after they’d finished with Ciel. No need to rush into sleep now.

Without wasting more time, he washed up the body he’d cherished for years. Explored the curve of his muscles and saw new details of him he hadn’t noticed before. To be so obsessed over a human should have been embarrassing. But he couldn’t help the effect Vincent had on him. And it was all of him, too. Physical things like his hair, his eyes, his hands. Emotional and psychological things too. His calm attitude and his pride in his work. Always so busy but not once did his forehead ever crease in stress. He parted his lips and closed his eyes, his head tilted against the cool porcelain. Sebastian felt Vincent’s chest and down his abdomen. His hips to his hardening cock. Demon’s had no need to masturbate. He took his time in feeling up Vincent’s body. 

He was pulled from his daze by the sound of his own breathing. Short and choppy pants telling Sebastian how much Vincent was enjoying this. He smiled and bit down on his bottom lip. “Enough. We mustn’t finish here. There’s a boy waiting for us.” He got out and dried himself, pulling on a robe before floating down the hallway, excitement threaded inside his veins. The lock clicked on Ciel’s bedroom door. Grey lighting from outside came through the curtains. Still so dreary out. 

The picture of perfection waited on the large bed. A sleeping Ciel Phantomhive was enough to allure Sebastian from miles away. He slipped the robe off in one push of the fabric from his shoulders. Vincent’s cock stood outwardly from his body. So impatient. Ciel laid on his side, the leg of a bitter rabbit between his bare thighs. He took the plush doll from his arms gently, looking down at Ciel’s small, hard cock against his stomach.

“Poor thing. He must be dreaming of me. I’m surprised he was able to fall asleep so easily. Usually a boy’s libido keeps them up after I’m through with them.” He grabbed Ciel’s warm thigh and pulled him slightly so he laid on his back. “I commend you for being such a strong man, Vincent. Much stronger than I. I couldn’t go to bed every night knowing this is what was waiting for me at the other end of the hall. He’s perfect,” he sighed dreamily. Leaned down and ran the length of his tongue up Ciel’s underside. Felt the hot skin twitch at his mouth. He moaned lowly, relishing at the taste of the young Phantomhive boy once again. 

His tongue trailed down between Ciel’s legs. He then positioned himself so that he laid on his stomach, Ciel’s legs on either side of his head while his mouth explored the boy’s once pure private parts. His small and soft balls down to his abused hole. Hardly closed up after gaping for so long, thanks to Sebastian’s cock the night before. He bunched up Ciel’s sleep shirt at his hips, holding it there while he ate him. “You’re practically inside out. I’m sure it's painful. But not to worry, I’ll make sure to put you back together once I’m inside you.”

He continued to work his tongue on the boy. Going as long as he could bear, Vincent’s cock was only growing angrier against the sheets. He sat up and stood on his knees before flipping Ciel back onto his stomach. “I’ll have you like this this time. Who knows, maybe I’ll hang around London just a little bit longer and have you again. But when I leave, do me a favor. Grow up and have a son. I expect a long line of pretty Phantomhive boys for my pleasure. Generations. Then I’d never need anyone else ever again. Only Vincent’s blood.” He smiled and wet his cock. Red and shiny at the tip. Traced Ciel’s puckered rim then pushed in slowly. The heat enveloping his length was almost enough to knock him out. His own son’s body, aroused and compliant. For him to use.

Unable to control himself, he pushed all the way in too quickly. Ciel gasped and his eyes fluttered open. The room was dark by now. The sun almost at the horizon, turning the clouds orange in its wake. Vincent stilled his hips and looked down at Ciel, his heart pounding in his chest. Oh god. What had he done? Where did Sebastian go? In a panic he quickly put his hand over Ciel’s eyes and began to pull out slowly. He stilled again once he heard an ever so soft moan come from his son. This was bad. A mistake. Damn that demon for putting him into this situation and damn himself for wanting it so badly. He pulled out completely, staring at the situation before him. “Ciel…”

The blue haired boy squirmed underneath his hold, “Is it you? I was hoping you’d come back. Please, sir- thing. I won’t tell. I can pretend to be asleep if you like it better..?” He whined. Vincent felt the heat of his skin burn. His son was so desperate for him. No, he was desperate for the demon. Ciel didn’t know it was his own father who was holding him down like this, a hand covering his vision and his weight holding him down so he couldn’t move. But this was wrong, and Vincent regretted it. Taking advantage of his son like this. He sighed and carefully began to move his hand away from Ciel’s face, however before he managed to Sebastian was back. In control. He tsked and clenched his jaw, “I leave you alone to have your fun for just a few minutes and this is what you do?” he kept the hand at Ciel’s face firmly in place.

Of course the young boy thought the man in the room with him was speaking to him, so he replied, “I-I’m sorry, sir. I know it’s naughty of me. But I promise I won’t even tell my father. You’ll get away with it and never have to worry about getting caught.”

The demon inside Vincent relaxed then, grinning evilly at the boy beneath him. He leaned down so his lips brushed Ciel’s ear as he spoke, “Don’t worry. It’s going to be a very long night for you.” Ciel’s blush creeped down his neck and warmed his skin. He nodded slowly, his arousal backed by fear never going unnoticed. Sebastian took Vincent’s cock once more and lined it up at Ciel’s entrance. He teased him just a bit before pushing back inside. Ciel’s jaw dropped against his pillow. He became stiff and tight, his muscles no longer relaxed now that he was awake. The demon groaned at the feeling, holding Ciel’s thin shoulder while he bottomed out. He put an arm around the boy’s tiny body to prop him up by his hips. Forcing his movements and throwing him around like some toy.

“You’ll have to let yourself ease into it if you don’t want me to put you to sleep. If you want any memory at all of what I am about to do to you,” he growled impatiently against Ciel’s skin. It would have been easiest to just put him to sleep and be done with it, but hearing his sweet voice… the one that begged Sebastian to fuck him. That moaned so angelically and whined in such a way. Sebastian couldn’t deny himself that. Ciel breathed heavily against his arm to quiet himself. He nodded again and blindly gripped the foot of his bitter rabbit to calm his nerves. The Vincent/Sebastian combo smiled, pleased with his effort. “Good boy. Now don’t scream.”

He pulled back out only to thrust back in completely once more. Ciel cried out against his arm, his knuckles white from his tight hold on the stuffed animal. The demon kept going like that, all the way in then all the way out. He moaned and tangled his free hand in Ciel’s soft hair. His hand on Ciel’s face became wet with his tears. Eventually he fell into a quick rhythm, one that was far more rushed and needy. “V-Vin…” he stopped himself from letting that name slip past his lips. All he could see underneath him was a young Vincent Phantomhive. One he missed dearly. He leaned his forehead against Ciel’s shoulder blades and straddled either side of his small body with his thighs while he kept up his relentless pace inside the boy. Next he grabbed both of Ciel’s wrists and pinned them behind his back.

Ciel blinked quickly a few times, the hand that had been concealing his vision now gone. But it was hard to keep his eyes open anyway. Even if he could, tears brimmed his eyes and the room was dark. Regardless, he squinted and looked over his shoulder. Staring back at him were a pair of glowing red eyes. But it was different from what he remembered. The shape of the man above him wasn’t the same as the one from the night before. However, before he could give it much more thought he was sucked back into the world of pleasure he was receiving. It was almost strange, the feeling of the man’s cock in his stomach, bulging and rubbing against the sheets each time he went forward inside him. Ciel covered his mouth with his hand and moaned into it with a cry. His small cock was throbbing and twitching between his legs. The foreshadowing of his orgasm dripped onto the bed and between his thighs. 

Behind him, Sebastian had left Vincent again. But this time Vincent didn’t stop. He held onto Ciel’s bony hips and fucked him with everything he had. “Ciel,” he moaned and gasped.

The twelve year old opened his eyes that had closed again. It said his name. He turned his head again, his eyes now fixated in the darkness so he could see better. Squinting again, he searched for details on the man’s face. His voice was painfully familiar. The glowing red eyes were gone, which made it even harder to pick out the details. 

Another lightning storm stirred outside the window. Low rumbles of thunder came from the distance. Vincent kept going, bracing himself for his high. Sebastian’s presence was still inside him and maybe that made him happy but he wouldn’t admit it. All he could focus on was where he connected to the boy below him. The tight rim holding onto his shaft as he thrusted. Ciel’s back arched suddenly. His toes curled and with another thrust he came between his thighs untouched. The small boy shuddered and let out a jolted sound of pleasure. It went through his bones and his fingertips, encompassing him whole. Vincent cursed under his breath, Ciel even tighter around him than he had been previously. “Almost,” he grunted.

Ciel felt dizzy. He fell limp against the bed and tried to catch his breath. But the man was still going, pressing on his sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. He winced and whimpered quietly, “Sir.”

Vincent swallowed hard and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Lightning flashed a few miles away, lighting the room like the snap of a picture. As the storm grew so did the amount of lightning. Vincent closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his moans concealed in the back of his throat as he filled the boy with his cum. He huffed out exhausted breaths, his fingers bruising Ciel’s hips. And for a moment, it was bliss. A weight was lifted off of Vincent’s shoulders that had been there for a long time. That satisfied feeling had returned finally, expressing itself in the large load he left inside his son’s body. He came back down slowly. Pulled out of Ciel even slower.

Underneath him sat the earl Ciel Phantomhive, his eyes wide and skin gone pale. “D-Dad, you’re Sebastian Michaelis?” And then that bliss was gone. He was shoved back into reality where, yeah, he was just possessed by a demon and fucked his son. 

***

The term “difficult” didn’t quite encapsulate just how hard it was to explain to a twelve year old why his father was sneaking into his bed to have sex with him. Ciel had never seen his father so at a loss for words. Tripping over himself while he put his robe on and stuttering. Luckily the demon appeared before them before things could become even more unbearably embarrassing for both of them. Vincent glared, “This is because of you, you know. The least you could do is own up to it.”

Sebastian laughed, “I’m sorry, Lord Phantomhive. Ciel. But eventually I found it more entertaining to watch from up there.” He pointed to the ceiling, where he had been floating as he watched Vincent finish Ciel off. Ciel rubbed his face, “So it wasn’t my father who did it, then?” Sebastian bared his fangs as he smiled, “Clever. Just like your father.” He held Ciel’s jaw and ran his black nail across his soft skin, “But no, I’m afraid it was your father who did this. Just not quite in such simple terms. He didn’t do so out of his own free will, you could say.” Ciel blushed under the demon’s stare. He averted his gaze and began to clean himself of the sticky mess all over him. Sebastian reached out for him, “May I, please?”

Ciel looked to Vincent, who sighed but nodded his head anyway. Sebastian laid the boy down and took a cloth, carefully wiping him clean. Flashes of lightning followed by thunder still erupted here and there. The beast pulled the covers over the boy and tucked his toy between his arms again. He placed a hand over Ciel’s eyes once more, “Sleep.” He whispered. Vincent watched with curiosity, taking note of the demon’s actions. Sebastian took Vincent’s arm and led him out of the room. He closed the door behind them.

“Are you satisfied, Vincent?” Sebastian tilted his head. Lord Phantomhive rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the carpet, “Of course I am…” He met Sebastian’s eyes briefly, Sebastian who looked pleased as well. Vincent ignored the curl forming at the corner of his lips. He took a candelabra from nearby to guide him through the dim hallway. “You mentioned that you did not need anyone else as long as you could have a Phantomhive to busy yourself with. And if you were being truthful, then when can the Phantomhive’s expect to see you in London again?” Vincent chuckled. 

When he turned however, he found himself alone in the hallway. Thunder cracked loudly outside, vibrating the manor. “Sebastian..?” Lord Phantomhive called.


End file.
